Not Handsome Enough to Tempt Me
by Snowflea
Summary: Lizzie starts off as an 18 yr old Aussie Au Pair in England. He life goes on a whirlwind once she meets George Wickam and Will Darcy. This is a 3 part story and will eventually be rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Not Handsome Enough to Tempt Me**

_Blurb: A Modern adaptation of Pride and Prejudice to allow for a little more creativity without the constraints of Regency England. Lizzie is an Australian who has come over to England for a year as an Au Pair. What if Darcy was telling the truth?_

**Disclaimer: Being a loyal Janite for 10 years I have decided to give my own twist on Pride and Prejudice. I take no credit for the Characters and story that Jane Austen so beautifully created.**

Part One

Chapter One

England 2004

The door bell rang and Lizzie ran down the stairs of the Gardiner's home where Mr Gardiner and his 3 children were waiting to be let in. The first thing Lizzie heard was 'G'Day mate' coming from the little girl Sally. Lizzie was an 18 year old who after recently graduating from High school decided to take a gap year as an Au Pair in England before University. She had only been in the country for 2 days and the effects of a 10 hr time difference was taking its toll. Though she was always very vibrant, lively and loved kids (though still thinking she was way too young to have her own). So despite Jetlag she greeted Daniel, Sally and the youngest Rohan.

'Sorry Liz for waking you and well of course I have the keys but the kids were just off the rockers to meet you and young Rohan hear can't seem to keep his hands off the doorbell' Mr Gardiner said.

'No prob don't worry'

* * *

So then began Lizzie's new life for the next year. She subsequently took the few weeks getting to know the children taking them to the park and filling their minds with tall tales of Australian lifestyle. The children were in such awe of Lizzie that when she told them she was cooking kangaroo steaks they flatly believed her. These weeks also brought her adjustment to life without her family. She had always been her father's favourite daughter and never seemed to be able to relate to the immaturity of her younger sisters but know she was responsible for herself. She had self-confidence, she could break a nutshell with her smile and her easiness made everyone relax. Lizzie had never been in want of friends.

Little did many of the people who claimed to be her 'friend' that Lizzie was extremely body conscious. She had never seen herself as extremely attractive. Contrary to her thoughts her body was in at a size 10. The voluptuous body had at some stages been criticised and was even questioned for using lip plumping products. Her mother had never helped with her self-esteem with the screeches of 'Lizzie if you dropped that waist of yours and be more like Jane you would have men falling at you feet. What boy would want to feel as though they were cuddling a teddy-bear?' Needless to say when she was chatted-up or when it came to compliments about her looks Lizzie shied away, the complete opposite of this witty teen.

When the relocation in England hit Lizzie was even more vulnerable, her close friends weren't there to reassure her. But this didn't really worry her as it was coming up to Lizzie's 18th birthday which she was determined to celebrate in style. Well within the style her wallet could afford.

"Lizzie" screamed Charlotte. Charlotte was a nanny who had become Lizzie's confidant in her first 6 weeks.

"Charlotte there's no need to shout we are supposed to be celebrating me becoming an adult how are we supposed to do that while you act like a child"

'Sorry, you now how I get worked up about a good night out. By the way you look so sexy in that get up'. Lizzie blushed to the red her dress.

'Yeah well anyway let's go and see the show. I'm so excited who would have dreamed about having their birthday on the West End!'

During the interval Charlotte called shouts for the drinks and left Lizzie waiting in a corner. After waiting a while she was about to go in search of Charlotte when this dashingly handsome dark hair stranger bumped into her. With a charming smile he quickly spat out 'I'm terribly sorry'. Lizzie's knees almost went week with that British accent.

'Hey no probs we all get surprised now and again'

'Well I can that on my side it wasn't an unpleasant one. Quite on the contrary actually, I can assure you'

'Are you terrible this smooth with complete strangers?'

'Oh I forgot, let me do the honours of introducing myself as George Wickam as there is no one else to do it. An you name is?'

'Lizzie, Lizzie Bennet'

'There you go now we aren't complete strangers'.

Lizzie just smiled back and thought _'God, how smooth can this guy get?'_ 'Well I must go now my friend is waiting'

As she turned to find Charlotte, Wickam stood there nodding slightly as she checked out arse and legs. Now haven't we got a bit of nice fresh meat there' he thought as his charming smile turned into a wicked grin.

**What is Wickam scheming for Lizzie the foreigner? **

**Please write what you think in the review section. I would like feed back as this is my first fan-fic. I am also planning this to have three parts, each with several chapters**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lizzie had been mesmerised by the performances of Billy Elliott. She couldn't believe the professional standards that the 50 child cast put on night in night out. On a natural high she didn't see her earlier acquaintance George Wickam slowly making a beeline towards Charlotte and herself. To be truthful she hadn't really given him much thought either.

Charlotte, completely ignorant of the past meeting, was quite intrigued by this handsome stranger's movement. She questioned Lizzie if she knew anything about the _'hottie'_. Lizzie just shrugged as she saw his face while trying to hide a blush.

"Oh him, no one special, just someone I met at interval". Little did Lizzie know that George by this stage was standing right behind her.

"Madam I am wounded. Could you have possibly forgotten my name already?" Charlotte giggled but he then continued "George Wickam at your service. Now what brings you two to the theatre tonight?"

"Oh. We are just celebrating Lizzie's 18th Birthday"

"Well then my sincerest congratulations. But pray tell why are you not celebrating this birthday with your family?"

"Thank you. It might have been a bit of a distance to travel just for one day considering I'm Australian"

'_Bingo!'_ He thought _'that was exactly what I wanted to hear'_

"Well know if you don't mind Charlotte and I must be one our way"

Lizzie was making waning signs to Charlotte that read _'help me'_. However just before turning he responded.

"Well you must at least allow me to escort you to have a dink. It's not every night that a gentleman is lucky to have two beautiful ladies on his arms"

Charlotte jumped at the opportunity "Well I suppose we can spare an hour or two. Come on Lizzie it will be fun. Besides you need to have your first legal pub experience!" Reluctantly Lizzie agreed and the three of them hit the streets of London.

* * *

Wickam had gained them entry to one of London's more exclusive nightclubs. Charlotte had immediately hit the dance floor leaving the other two. Left to themselves Lizzie began to relax in his company. Whether or not it was the eventual effects of the alcohol Lizzie's hostility to his flattery were beginning to wane. Lizzie's skin was actually beginning to blush rather becomingly as well.

Soon enough the pair was on the dance floor as well. Unnoticing that Wickam was constantly changing model-like partners, Lizzie was grinding the dance floor along with the beat of the music. Lizzie's reserve had worn off with the alcohol and Wickam as smiling as he saw some of her dance moves.

When Lizzie became aware of her bleary state she excused herself to the bathroom with Charlotte tagging behind.

"So Lizzie how's George?"

"Everything is fine, but I think I will call it a night soon"

"Well you know where to find me…'_shaking that thang'_"

Lizzie met back with George and told him her plans.

"Fair enough, although I can't say I am disappointed you are leaving. What do you say to one last dance?"

They hit the dance floor one last time and Lizzie was reflecting on how at ease she had been all night with George. She had always been quite hostile to male attention to herself, never being able to find herself to trust them. Meanwhile the music turned to a slow number and Lizzie felt George's hands slowly embrace her waist. The distance between them had closed and Lizzie was resting her head n George's shoulder. She heard the words _"Lizzie you are a goddess" _whispered into her ear and she shivered. She looked up to where the words had come from and she quickly found her lips engulfed by Wickam's mouth. His arms now in her hair so she couldn't pull away and before long Lizzie found herself returning his caresses to her mouth to his. As quickly as the song had ended so did the embrace and Lizzie was in shock.

Lizzie shyly looked up at Wickam and mistook the smug grin on his face fore one of loveless joy. Her naivety could not let her recognise the look that he gave her and he knew it. Wickam took her hand and pulled out a pen to write on her soft skin. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and whispered _"Call me"_

With that, Wickam handed her to Charlotte and bid them farewell. With one last glance Lizzie melted and the next thing she knew she was on the train back to Herefordshire. Smiling sheepishly out into the darkness she thought 'finally_, a man for me who is charming, witty, devishly handsome and he actually finds me attractive"_

* * *

Wickam still sitting at the nightclub bar took his drink and smiled to himself. _'Mmm that body of hers! She'll be will be mine yet and mine only"_. His thoughts were interrupted when a sexy, young drunk Britt put a hand on his shoulder and whispered "Wanna dance"

'_Did he ever and much, much more with a second glance at her figure'. _"Sure thing, too much work and not enough play for one day".

**A/N: I decided to break this chapter up thus allowing me to post this chapter earlier. I would love to hear any feedback. Thanx to those who already have!! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The past four months in London had been fairly good for Lizzy. Being a nanny was more rewarding than she would have thought. She and the children were developing an enjoyable rapport with one another. Likewise, she had been seeing George Wickham steadily. He was now her one confident. The ties of friendship with Charlotte had been cut and she only ever saw her on the school runs. Lizzie was grateful that George had not put pressure on their physical relationship; she did not feel she was ready to consummate their blossoming romance and George seemed to respect that. 

Today was Wickham's 25th birthday and _tonight was the night'_. The previous weekend she had been looking through a _Victoria's Secret_ catalog to order something for the big night. Over the last few months she had reframed from shopping outlet's because she got the feeling everyone was looking at her. She knew she had put on weight since meeting Wickham but he always told her there was '_just more to love'._

After completing some finishing touches to her appearance and hearing the taxi beep, Lizzie grabbed her bag and shot out the door. The train ride would give her just over an hour to calm herself before reaching George's door step. Lizzie had always wondered how he could afford living in the surrounding areas of _Crystal Palace_ in London. He rarely worked protesting the fact he had no need to because he lived of investment practices. Little did she realise what those practices involved.

Her feet moved up the stairs and she took a deep breath and rang the door bell.

* * *

"Lizzie!" cried George as he looked at his much unexpected guest. "Darling how nice of you to pop by for my birthday. But I'm rather busy with work right now"

"Since when did you work and on a weekend, come off it! You can't blame a girl for wanting to see her man on his birthday" Lizzie then leaned closer and whispered "_Especially when your about to get what you've been waiting for!"_

Without waiting for a reply Lizzie barged pass George's frame which was blocking the entrance, dropped her bag and spun around. After she shed her coat, she began to unbutton her dress. "Well George… Happy Birthday… Now if… you want your present…you had better catch it!

With a flash Lizzie's dress was off revealing her pink and black lace lingerie set and she raced up the stairs towards his bedroom. George gulped in a worried look and tried to coax Lizzie as he yelled "Wait! My bedroom is in a bit of a state…" However it was too late and she had already opened the door and stepped in. A bitter look of anger and shock suddenly struck her face.

* * *

The bedroom was clearly in a state with garments carelessly scattered in a trail leading towards the bed. Lizzie's eyes braved the path only to see a thin blond entangled in the white bed sheets.

She looked and Lizzie and smirked "George dear, I know you said she was voluptuous but this figure is just plain fat"

"Really Caroline, you don't have to be that blatantly truthful with that killer tongue of yours"

With that Lizzie snapped into reality and quickly ran downstairs and put her clothes back on. George followed. "Lizzie, please it's not what you think. It's only work"

"What this is work. This is our so called investment plans. How the bloody hell could you?"

"Quite easily actually. I just wanted some fun. These married women know what they are doing and they are so cold. But you are-"

Slap! Bam! He was stopped by a slap on the face and a punch in the nose. "You little-"

Lizzie never heard the rest. She was out Wickham's flat not a moment too soon; the door slammed shut, severing any blissful dreams she held for their future.

* * *

Lizzie was in tears and struggled to get to Charlotte's without making a public spectacle of her. She hoped that Charlotte could forgive her for her recent behavior. All she was doing was blaming herself for Wickham's treatment and her seemingly stupidity that led her to her current state of affairs.

Hearing a knock on her door, Charlotte cried out, "Hang on." She reached the door to discover her former friend in a terrible state trying to stammr out an apology.

* * *

After a few months of working hard at the gym and tossing herself into the wellbeing of her three charges, Lizzie made a startling recovery. She got back into shape and was her old self, but this time with more confidence and determination. She had taken self-defence classes to help with her emotional battle and trust issues and all in all became a Lizzie with little patience lazy and superficial people.

Her year stay in England as also coming to a close and she couldn't wait o get home but at the same time feeling loss to the life she had built the past year. She was having a leaving party with her host family and some friends at one of the local restaurants. On the way in with Dylan in toe she overhead a conversation with two men in their mid-twenties sanding at the bar.

"Darce, you really need to step in this miserable manner. I know the divorce battle with Caroline was difficult but you know she has always been mercenary. I tried to warn you. Besides it's Georgia's birthday and you need to cheer up"

"Charles you could not be more wrong. I'm most certainly not moping about after your sister but more kicking myself that I fell for her _arts and allurements_"

"All the more reason to rejoice and loosen up and move on" Charles encouraged, "Take that brunette for instance. Now she is very appealing and the most stunning eyes!!"

"I will not give consequence to young high-school dropout mothers who are looking for some rich man to come and play father to the result of a one-night stand"

This sent Liz over the top but managed to sit down the youngest with the rest of the party and excused herself to get some drinks. She then moved towards the two men who did not notice this manoeuvre "Well aren't you so smart of ratting me out MR All high and mighty. Well, I'll let you on in a little secret, I can't wait to be rid of this country with the likes of you still about. Up until now I didn't think I'd be saying Home Sweet Home to a noisy household back home. And no that isn't because I am a teenage skank but because I have younger sisters swooning over men like you which quite frankly makes me sick. Now enjoy you evening." And she left as soon as she arrived, leaving two very bewildered gentlemen. It wasn't long before Darcy cursed himself for being such an ass when he remembered the fiery passion kept behind a pair of two very fine eyes.

A week later Lizzie was on the plane home with lovely visions of one very chaotic, noisy but much welcomed homecoming.

End Part 1

A/N: Extremely sorry about the delay. Please review


End file.
